Launcher
A Launcher, originally called a |Shooter}}, is a device that is usually used in conjunction with Ripcords to launch a Beyblade top. Initial System to Engine Gear System Right EZShooter This is the standard right spin shooter/launcher. The winder/rip cord is inserted in the back end, and to attach the Beyblade, you put both prongs of the launcher in the openings beside the Bit Chip. Left EZShooter Same as EZShooter right spin, except it has a different design and is for left spin. Two versions exist, the original that came with earlier Dragoons, and the "Neo Left" version. The original version had an additional layer of gears to change the direction of rotation, so that the winder could be inserted in the same orientation as the EZShooter right spin. The Neo Left connects the winder to the prongs more directly, so the winder was inserted upside-down, hence changing the direction of rotation. EZShooter Spring Custom This shooter is equipped with spring-loaded prongs that are released at launch, forcing Beyblade downwards. This reduces the risk of misfire. EZShooter Power Custom This shooter is a special version of the right spin EZShooter; instead of 10 teeth in its gear system, it has 9, fitted on a smaller diameter gear. This will increase your launch power by roughly 11%. It is very difficult to find though. Hard Metal System Dual Shooter Unlike the plastic generation, the Dual Shooter, as suggested by the name has the ability of selecting spin direction by simply flipping the G Winder and placing it in it’s appropriate hole. This capability opened up many possibilities for the whole HMS series as there is no need to change any parts which you were once forced to do with plastic Beyblades. Double Shooter This shooter has two sets of prongs to launch two Beyblades at once, and attachments for the prongs so that it can launch plastic as well as HMS. Unfortunately, it can only launch in right spin; also, it has very weak launch power. String Shooter Instead of a winder, this shooter had to be manually opened up so that a string could be wound around an axis. The advantage of this shooter is that it prevented the opponents from seeing what spin direction you would be using; however, launching with this shooter has a very different feel as compared to regular shooters. Also, it is very troublesome to wind. Spring Shooter Has a spring support just behind the slot for the winder. Theoretically this gave you a faster launch, but the more practical purpose helped to give a straighter pull and prevent unnecessary wear and tear on winder and gears. Dranzer/Driger/Dragoon Shooter EZShooters are not required to use these shooters. All three of these electronic shooters are designed to represent the bit beast they are named after. When turned on, you are able to play various mini-games related to Beyblade by using the winder and Bit Chips. Next to the RC shooter, this series is the second largest grip available. RC Shooter EZShooters are not required to use this shooter. This shooter was included with Remote Control Beyblades. When turned on, the trigger was pushed forward or backward to control the RC Beyblade. The RC shooter is the largest grip available in the game, in both plastic and HMS. Running Shooter This shooter was included with Round Shell MS for use in its running mode. For more information on the Running Shooter, please see Round Shell MS’s article. Duotron Launcher With this, you are able to launch two Beyblades at once, using one winder. This launcher is very inconsistent; launching one Beyblade at a time right after each other is more efficient. Metal Fight Beyblade Light Launcher This is the standard right spin shooter/launcher. The winder/rip cord is inserted in the back end, and to attach the Beyblade, you put both prongs of the launcher into the slots beside the Face, and then twist to lock it into place. It uses the exact same ten year old technology as the EZShooter, which has drawn criticism from much of the community, but this decision could be due to the Wheels being entirely metal this time around, as opposed to the plastic/metal ARs from the HMS generation. BeyLauncher Instead of using a winder, like traditional shooters do, the BeyLauncher uses a string. The BeyLauncher can be seen as an upgrade to the HMS String Shooter; however, unlike the HMS String Shooter, which had to be wound around an axis manually, the BeyLauncher automatically retracts its string after being released. Generally, the BeyLauncher should be chosen over the MFB Shooter for its increased power when the handle is released after launching, but the BeyLauncher is unfortunately prone to breakages due to its bad design. This has become a topic of much debate among the Beyblade community, some suggesting that the handle be changed into a rubber cylinder or ball, and the prongs to metal. Digital Power Launcher Pegasis/L-Drago Ver. The Digital Power Launchers feature a built-in shooter, and hence do not require any attachments to operate. It is electronic, and therefore requires 2 x AAA batteries to power the display. They come in two versions: Digital Power Launcher Pegasis Version, and Digital Power Launcher L Drago Version. There is no difference between the two except for the colour and stickers. Currently the largest Launcher for MFB available, the Digital Power Launchers feature a built-in Beypointer, which is compatible with other stand-alone Beypointers. The Launcher also functions as an RPM counter: by changing the mode and then pulling the Ripcord, the strength of the launch can be measured. However, the internal apparatus which measures the RPM generated by the launch actually increases the friction inside the Launcher, and hence, decreases the overall power of the launch. An additional feature of the Digital Power Launchers is the ability to launch both Right and Left Spin Metal Fight Beyblades. By changing the prongs attached to the Launcher and inserting the Ripcord into the alternative designated opening, one is able to launch in both Spin Directions. However, it is not possible to launch Right Spin Beyblades in Left Spin direction, and vice-versa. Note: The Ripcord included with the Digital Power Launchers is not compatible with any other MFB Launchers. Zero-G Zero-G Compact Launcher The Zero-G Compact Launcher is the latest iteration of Light Launchers. It features an overall sturdier design in both its construction and mechanical aspects. It also incorporate the functions of the Tool: the Face driver on top, which also serves to lock the Launcher in place on the Zero-G Launcher Grip, and the Bottom gear key on the side. Despite its improvements over previous Light Launchers, the Zero-G Compact Launcher is similarly unsuited to the system it was designed for. Just as the Light Laucher 2 could handle the earlier Hybrid-Wheel System relatively well, but hardly the Maximum Series / 4D System, the Compact Launcher handles the 4D System relatively well, but its gear eventually breaks from repeated uses under the pressure exerted by the heavy Synchrom System. Zero-G Compact Launcher L The Zero-G Compact Launcher L is a stylized version of the Compact Launcher, designed for left-spinning Beyblades. It was only released with BBG-16 Starter Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. It is the sole Launcher designed for left-spinning Beyblades under the BBG product line, and thus the only one compatible with the Zero-G Launcher Grip. Category:Product Lists Category:Lists Category:Accessories Category:Terminology